The present invention relates to a food holder, and in particular to a food holder used to hold bread during slicing of the bread.
In some sit-down restaurants, patrons of the restaurant receive fresh, hot bread along with their meals. In some of these restaurants, the bread is sliced just prior to being served.
Heretofore, latex gloves and wax paper have typically been used to hold the bread as the bread (or other ready-to-eat food) was sliced by a restaurant employee to provide a sanitary barrier between the skin of the employee and the bread (or other ready-to-eat food). Typically, the wax paper is only used once and therefore the cost for providing freshly sliced bread can become expensive. Furthermore, putting on latex gloves can be time consuming and a distraction for the patrons of the restaurant. Finally, the gloves and wax paper provide little or no protection against accidental skin lacerations from knives used to cut the bread, and are not a very good thermal barrier for hot or warm food.
Accordingly, a food holder solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.